Multi-phase DC-DC switching regulators are generally used in high current applications for better thermal management while enabling use of power stage components (inductors, capacitors, switches) with lower ratings and cost. A multiphase DC-DC switching regulator operates in multiple phases. The multiphase DC-DC switching regulator is designed to provide equal current to a load in all the phases.
A typical multi-phase DC-DC switching regulator includes a pulse width modulating (PWM) Controller. A plurality of switches is coupled to the PWM controller, and each switch of the plurality of switches includes an inductor. A switch provides the current to the load in a given phase, and the current is provided through the inductor in the switch.
The inductors which carry current to the load suffer from potential failures due to process, aging and yield issues. In this condition, one or more inductors may fail, thereby transferring the load current to the remaining inductors which are functional. Even when the load is within a maximum current limit, the remaining inductors might carry currents beyond their rating because of the failure of the one or more inductors. This results in damaging the remaining inductors as well. In addition, the existing over-current protection circuits are complex.